Them Bad Boys
by jonasfied01
Summary: Melody (Melly) Alexis Archiles, a musical prodigy child, daughter of Richard Archiles, the famous owner of Hollywood Star Records record label, gets tickets to see her favorite boy band, who are notorious bad boys. Little does she know, that she'll be attending hew new school, her best friend is hiding something, and its not long till she finds out...


I squealed like a little girl. Sometimes my dad really made up for being away on business a lot. He grimaced at my high pitch squeal as I received the tickets.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I literally screeched. He smiled tightly.

"I don't understand why you like them so much. They're bad for your morale"

Morale, schmorale. Who cares, they were freaking hot! And by hot I meant sexy as fuck! I looked gleefully at my backstage tickets. I had to inform my bestie. She is going to wet herself with excitement!

I hugged my dad before leaving the house. I located Jenson by the front door, he stood to attention.

"Good afternoon Melody, how are you this afternoon?"

"Hi Jenson! Take me to Lizzie's stat!" I practically yelled in excitement.

"Call me J.D, Melly" he sighed as he opened the door for me. I got in and he shut it, making his way to the driver's seat. 

"WHAAAT! NO FREAKIN' WAY!" she screamed in amazement.

We stared at each other before screaming and jumping in delight. Our screaming had Lizzie's help scowling at us as she checked on us.

"God, how did your dad swipe these? I thought it sold out?"

"It is, now" I sad smugly.

"Hah hah. But seriously..."

"He told me he got a contract with a new client. I guess this was just a present. An amazing pressie. And he probably feels a tad guilty for being away so often"

"Hmm, true true, girl...you know the dates the same day as your recital, right?"

I shot up and looked at the ticket.

"Shit!"I looked at her in disbelief.

"There is no way in hell, I'd allow you to miss this opportunity Melly"

"It's okay, my recital starts at noon"

"You'll barely have time to get there, girl"

"Bugger...unless...," She looked at her best friend, pleadingly. "Wait for me outside in the car, have a bag of my things. I'll make it on time, I promice"

Lizzie smiled.

"You read my mind"

We were silent for a while.

"God, Nick Lucas...That sexy ass"

"The pinnacle of your wet dreams"

She gaped at me.

"Don't lie, don't deny, you can't be untrue to me"

She laughed. "Your transfer papers been cleared yet?"

"Yeah, girl. I can't believe I'm gonna go to the same school as you"

"You managed to break your dad. Such a daddy's girl"

"Yup" I smiled. 

I watched the clock as I sweated through my dance recital. As soon as I ended I got the Hell out of there, letting her know before to tell me later. My ballet pumps slid on the oak flooring as I ran. I turned a corner and slammed into my dad.

"Melody Alexis Archiles!"

I gritted my teeth. He had a rule about running in the house.

"Daddy, I'm in a rush, I'm sorry"

"That's no excuse to run, we have Segway's for that" his lips tilted in a smirk at the comment.

"Hah hah. Yeah but if I was on a Segway's, I would have knocked you down"

His lips turned into a grim line.

Lizzie and I had so much fun on the Segway's, always making tracks for races. My dad had been narrowly missed when we whizzed passed him, during our races, too many times than he could count.

"You just be good, okay, I don't want to hear you got into..mischief. Especially with boys. Behave yourself today okay Melly"

"Dad, I'm never in mischief, I have awesome grades and too many extracurricular activities to be busy with" I exhasperated.

He smiled.

"I gotta go, or I'm gonna be late and Lizzie will chop off an arm if I am"

I started to leave

"You're not going to hug your old man goodbye?"

Gah!

"Sorry Daddy." I hugged him goodbye and legged it to the front door.

"Jeez, what took you so long"

"My dad, Jenson drive, fast"

"Yes Miss Archiles"

"Well shove these on. Quick girl. God, you're sweating like a tramp"

"Harsh, girl." Lizzie threw her some deodorant and clothes at her.

I quickly tried stripping, getting frustrated at the leotard, which had stuck to my body.

"Fuck! Lizzie help meee" Lizzie yanked the thin material down her body. I was not good at rushing.

"Thanks" I said breathlessly. I sprayed the cool deodorant all over, letting it start to cool by body down and sending Lizzie into a coughing fit.

I changed into a simple band tee and some half-length raspberry red sweats, shoving my feet into awesome low top kicks. I shoved my hair up into a simple pony.

"You have a weird obsession for sweats Melly, you know that"

I smiled at her. Nothing wrong with being comfortable.

"My toned ass looks good in these"

She laughed.

I saw that we were nearing the stadium. I squealed as we got closer. The line was huge. Jenson parked right up front. I hated being in centre attention because of the limo. I saw the girls go crazy thinking that we were the boys. I smirked. Jenson got out and opened our door. I grabbed my phone and walkie, strapping it on my back.

"That's your great plan for cash?" Lizzie snickered.

"Laugh now, but the other baby is with J.D. I can call on this thing and J.D will come running." I smirked and stepped out the limo.

Our arrival was met with groans of disappointment and stares. Lizzie and I stepped up to the entrance, and loud whispers surfaced. We flashed our bands and passes. The guys ushered us in, Jenson kept a close distance. Damn my dad, couldn't let me go alone. I could still hear the loud whispers as we walked in.

_"What makes them so special?"_

_ "They can't push in front, I've been waiting hours!"_

_ "Is that the daughter to Richard Archiles?"_

I blocked their words out. Lizzie stopped abruptly that I walked into her.

"Ow, why'd you stop, " I rubbed my head and looked in her direction. "Ohhh"

"Holy shit, it's them" she whispered in a gushed tone.

It was. I could feel my self start to fangirl. I grabbed Lizzie.

"Slap me woman before I scream. I don't wanna make a fool of myself!"

She had the fangirling look herself. I slapped her to snap out of it.

"Hey! That hurt. Crap, I was fangirling wasn't I?"

"Yup"

I looked over and saw the boys. I let out a high-pitched squeal before I could sop myself. A hand slammed into my head.

"Ow girl, dogs and cats could hear that. Damn your tuneful voice"

My eyes glanced over, a pair of dark brown brooding eyes stared at me. His arms crossed, showing off his biceps.

"Holy shit. He looked! I shit you not Lizzie. Oh my god!"

"God girl, get it together, and from what I saw, his intentions were less than innocent. Let's go over" She yanked me over to the boys, flashing a flirty smile to Nick.

They lead us backstage. Joe plopped himself on the couch, hitching his leg up to rest on his thigh. His arm resting on the couch edge. His eyes, those dark brooding, piercing eyes never left mine. He gestured at us to take a seat opposite him. I did hesitantly.

"So...you girls having fun yet?" Nick asked

Lizzie giggled.

"Yeah. We just got here, Nick. Never mind her, she just loves, umm..giggling"

Lizzie's glares could send the sun to freeze up. She congratulated me on my save.

"My bestie here has an amazing voice."

I felt heat rush to my neck and cheeks. I mumbled incoherently. I felt a smirk. I looked up to him smirking. God, he looks so sexy. He was the man of my dreams and daydreams.

"Melly?"

Oh God, how long was I out?

I smiled sweetly, and talked to Nick and Kevin. Joe said nothing. The notorious bad boy. His eyes unnerved me, and I was glad to leave to take our places. 

'Fuckin' Hell. He wouldn't stop staring Liz. I mean, jeez."

"Maybe he was trying to seduce you, with his eyes"

I stared at her for a moment, before snorting.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure"

Upbeat music started and I completely started fangirling my ass off, especially when they made their entrance.

"How, y'all doing tonight! Y'all ready to dance! I know I am!" Joe's voice yelled into the microphone.

I flipped my lid and started screaming. His voice was divine.

Throughout the concert I saw him look at me, I almost fainted when he did his 'sexy moves'. Lizzie had to grab me and steady me.

"YOU ALRIGHT?!" she screamed at me.

"YEAH, JUST JOE, Y'KNOW!"

"UH HUH, I KNOW" she smirked.

After the concert we went backstage and hung out with the boys. But my joy was short-lived, as someone came in, intruding, and they were mad.

"Dammit Lucas! I told you no hip jerks. We're meant to be promoting a clean image!"

My blood turned cold, my mouth gaping open.

Joe smirked and wiped his sweaty face and hair. I turned at the voice.

"Daddy?"


End file.
